indiefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Bob Dylan
Bob Dylan, geboren als Robert Allen Zimmerman (Hebreeuws: Shabtai Zisel ben Avraham) (Duluth, Minnesota, 24 mei 1941) is een Amerikaans popmusicus. Hij wordt beschouwd als een van de grootste songwriters van Amerika. Hij heeft een oeuvre bij elkaar gespeeld dat op één lijn wordt gesteld met dat van Stephen Foster, Irving Berlin, Woody Guthrie en Hank Williams, die deel uitmaken van het Amerikaanse culturele erfgoed. Dylans carrière begon in het midden van de jaren vijftig, nog in zijn middelbareschooltijd. Zijn muzikale en literaire faam zijn sindsdien uitgegroeid tot een welhaast filmisch en opstandig, maar ook onwillig boegbeeld van de onrust in de Amerikaanse samenleving. De beweging voor de burgerrechten kende geen beter volkslied dan zijn song Blowin' in the Wind (1962). Miljoenen jongeren omarmden The Times They Are A-Changin'. Vaak wordt aan Dylan de verdienste toegekend het normale recept van simpele teksten in de popmuziek te hebben verheven naar het niveau van politiek-sociaal commentaar, en naar een complexe weergave van een actueel levensgevoel. Hiertoe introduceerde hij beeldspraak, 'stream of consciousness' (bewustzijnsstroom, een literaire techniek), losse gedachten en invallen, soms op absurdistisch-komische wijze. Dylans teksten onttrekken zich aldus vaak aan een eenvoudige omschrijving of uitleg. Polyinterpretabele teksten (teksten die op meerdere manieren geïnterpreteerd kunnen worden) waren tot dan in de popmuziek onbekend. Dylans songteksten en zeer eigen muziekopvatting hebben grote invloed gehad op de ontluiking van de popmuziek in de jaren zestig. De tekstuele vernieuwing was te danken aan Dylans brede belangstelling voor de rijke tradities van het Amerikaanse lied, van folk en country/blues tot rock-'n-roll en rockabilly, tot aan Keltische balladen, zelfs jazz, swing en Broadway. Biografie Jeugdjaren Dylan werd geboren als Robert Allen Zimmerman in Duluth, Minnesota. Op zijn achtste dag wordt de jonge Dylan besneden met de naam Shabtai Zisel ben Avraham. Zijn vader en diens ouders waren in 1905 uit Odessa, Oekraïne, gevlucht voor de pogroms van de tsaar. Zij vestigden zich in Duluth. Zijn moeder kwam uit een vooraanstaande joodse familie uit Hibbing. Haar grootouders waren Litouwse joden, die in 1902 emigreerden. Het gezin Zimmerman verhuisde toen Dylan vijf jaar oud was naar Hibbing, een mijnstadje, honderd kilometer ten noordwesten van Duluth en 160 kilometer van de Canadese grens gelegen. Hier zou hij zijn vroegste jeugd doorbrengen. Hij luisterde vaak naar de radio, naar alle mogelijke muziekstations die vanuit de verre zuidelijke staten hun blues en country, en later in de jaren vijftig rock-'n-roll, naar het noorden uitzonden. Dylan stelde zijn eerste bandje samen op de middelbare school, The Golden Chords. Toen koos Dylan voor het pseudoniem Elston Gunn, en onder deze naam speelde hij enkele concerten mee als pianist van Bobby Vee. School vond hij vervelend en soms deprimerend. Omdat hij toch een goede student was, ving hij een universitaire studie aan in Minneapolis, september 1959. Hij koos letteren uit, met muziek als hoofdvak. Meteen zocht hij in het naburige Dinkytown het gezelschap van plaatselijke folkmuzikanten op. Hier introduceerde hij zich als Bob Dylan. Er is vaak verondersteld dat deze naam een eerbetoon was aan de Welshe dichter Dylan Thomas. Dylan heeft dit ontkend en zei dat hij zich vernoemd had naar een oom die Dillion heette (die echter nooit bestaan heeft). Hij vertelde: Ik heb het een en ander van Thomas gelezen, maar dat is toch weer anders dan wat ik doe. In zijn biografie Chronicles, Vol. One (2004) erkent Dylan het belang van Dylan Thomas voor zijn keuze van zijn artiestennaam, maar geeft hij geen bevestiging van een invloed of eerbetoon. Hij zegt alleen dat 'Dylan' klinkt als 'Allen', zijn tweede voornaam, ook de oorspronkelijke keuze voor een klinkende artiestennaam. Begin 1961 gaf hij zijn studie op en vertrok naar New York om zijn aan het ziekbed gekluisterde idool Woody Guthrie te bezoeken en voor hem te spelen. Hij trad voor weinig geld op in kleine gelegenheden, altijd met gitaar en een mondharmonica die met behulp van een kleerhanger om zijn nek hing. Weldra kende hij er muzikanten en andere artiesten. Hij trok van het ene naar het andere logeeradres en las daar wat hij van zijn gading kon vinden, en hij luisterde er naar hem onbekende muziekplaten. Op vrijdag 29 september 1961 verscheen er in The New York Times een lovende kritiek van criticus Robert Shelton, mét een foto van Dylan, waarvan hij het knipsel dol van trots aan iedereen liet zien. Dit artikel leidde er ook toe dat hij een contract bij Columbia Records kon tekenen. Hier kwam Dylan terecht onder de hoede van John Hammond, een zeer bekende jager op muziektalent. In die periode waren zijn stem, zijn beheersing van muziek en het schrijven van liedjes reeds in ruwe vorm ontwikkeld. Zijn bijzondere manier van optreden, zoals zijn eerste Columbia-album, Bob Dylan (1962), bestond uit traditionele folk, blues en gospel, die hij met een paar eigen composities afwisselde, waaronder een 'Song to Woody'. In dat jaar nam hij voor Broadside – een folkmuziek-magazine dat zo nu en dan ook platen uitbracht – enkele liedjes op onder het pseudoniem Blind Boy Grunt. Doorbraak thumb|250px|Joan Baez en Bob Dylan (1963) Tegen de tijd van zijn tweede lp, The Freewheelin' Bob Dylan'' (1963) begon hij als zanger en liedjesschrijver naam te maken. De nadruk kwam te liggen op protestsongs, aanvankelijk in de stijl van Guthrie, gaandeweg droeg hij in eigen stijl voor. Een kenmerkend liedje uit die tijd is Blowin' in the Wind (1963), waarvan de melodie deels is overgenomen van het bestaande slavenlied No More Auction Block, met een tekst die vraagtekens zet achter de sociale en politieke status quo. Blowin' in the Wind (1963) werd overigens door vele anderen opgenomen en voor Peter, Paul and Mary was het een internationale hit. Dat schiep een precedent: vele andere artiesten namen voortaan liedjes van Dylan op in hun repertoire. Voor velen bleven te midden van de protestsongs op ''The Freewheelin de mix van subtiele bitterzoete liefdesliedjes (Don't Think Twice, It's All Right, '' Girl From the North Country'') en koddige, vaak surrealistische rap-blues (Talking World War III Blues, I Shall Be Free) onopgemerkt. Deze eclectiek zou het grootste deel van zijn carrière kenmerken. Ondanks zijn succes was de stem van Dylan lang niet voor iedereen aantrekkelijk. Veel van zijn materiaal bereikte het publiek dan ook door de vertolking van anderen. Joan Baez, een vriendin en bij tijd en wijle minnares, nam met liefde veel van zijn materiaal op, evenals The Byrds, Sonny & Cher, The Hollies, Manfred Mann en Herman's Hermits. Er verschenen zoveel covers midden jaren zestig, dat CBS hem begon te promoten met de slagzin: "Niemand zingt Dylan als Dylan". De keerzijde van het protest Tegen 1963 was Dylan een prominente vertegenwoordiger van de burgerrechtenbeweging. Hij zong op bijeenkomsten zoals de Mars op Washington, waar Martin Luther King jr. zijn historische speech 'I have a dream' hield. In het volgende album The Times They Are A-Changin komt een uitgekiende, gepolitiseerde en cynische Dylan aan het woord. De sober klinkende plaat, die de moord op een voorvechter van de burgerrechtenbeweging Medgar Evers en de wanhoop waarin de boeren- en mijnwerkersstand als gevolg van eerdere crisissen waren gedompeld, tot onderwerp heeft (Ballad of Hollis Brown, North Country Blues), wordt verluchtigd met een bijzonder (anti-)liefdesliedje Boots of Spanish Leather. The Lonesome Death of Hattie Caroll, een hoogtepunt van het album, beschrijft de moord op een dienstmeisje door een jonge aristocraat. Hoewel niet met name genoemd, laat de ballade er geen twijfel over bestaan dat de moordenaar blank is en het slachtoffer zwart. Op het einde van dat jaar voelde Dylan zich gemanipuleerd en in zijn vrijheid beperkt door de folk/protestbeweging. Tijdens de uitreiking van de Tom Paine Award die hem – vlak na de moord op John F. Kennedy – door de Emergency Civil Liberties Committee werd toegekend, verscheen een dronken Dylan. In een onsamenhangend dankwoord vroeg hij zich af wat nu eigenlijk de rol was van het comité; om de grappige opmerkingen die Dylan maakte over de ouderdom en de kaalheid van sommige van de aanwezigen kon men nog lachen, maar dat ging later over in tumult toen hij vertelde dat hij wel iets van zichzelf herkende in Lee Harvey Oswald, de vermoedelijke moordenaar van de president. De boodschap was niettemin duidelijk, zowel van de kant van Dylan als van degene die hem uitjouwden: Dylan en de burgerrechtenbeweging waren bezig uit elkaar te gaan. Sommigen vonden dat de scheiding niet ideologisch bepaald was, maar eerder een gevolg van Dylans begrijpelijke weerzin om de titel "Stem van zijn generatie" te dragen. Of, zoals Dylan veel later stelde, de ceremoniemeester van zijn generatie. Het is daarom wellicht onvermijdelijk dat zijn volgende album, accuraat maar prozaïsch getiteld Another Side Of Bob Dylan (1964), lichter van toon is dan zijn voorganger. De surrealistische Dylan treedt opnieuw op in I Shall Be Free # 10 en Motorpsycho Nightmare, met een bepaalde humor die kenmerkend is voor zijn gehele loopbaan. Spanish Harlem Incident en To Ramona zijn liefdesliedjes. Ballad in Plain D en I Don't Believe You daarentegen zijn rouwzangen om kapotgelopen liefdes; wellicht sloegen deze liedjes op de lange vriendschap met Suze Rotolo, met wie hij nog gearmd op de fotohoes staat van Freewheelin'. Muzikaal was Dylan veranderd. Another Side is het eerste album waarop Dylan piano speelt (hoewel slechts een nummer, Black Crow Blues). De maatvoering en de bas door zijn linkerhand kondigt al de terugkeer aan naar de rockmuziek het jaar daarop. Misschien van meer belang voor de latere ontwikkeling waren twee andere nummers. Chimes Of Freedom was de eerste van een nieuw soort Dylan-song: voor een popsong van lange duur en zeer impressionistisch van aard. Het lied behoudt weliswaar een element van sociaal commentaar, maar de actualiteit zoals die te herkennen is uit Dylans vroegere werk, is hier verdrongen door een verdicht metaforisch landschap, een stijl die later door Allen Ginsberg werd gekarakteriseerd als een 'keten van aan en uit flitsende beelden'. My Back Pages, in dezelfde stijl maar persoonlijker, bevat een vernietigende aanval op het zwart-witdenken, de eenvoud en de bloedige ernst van zijn eigen eerdere werk. Bij wijze van excuus, of zelfs verdediging, zingt Dylan: "I was so much older then/I'm younger than that now". ("Ik was zoveel ouder toen, ik ben nu jonger dan toen"). Weinigen hebben de overgang in zijn werk van 1963 tot 1965 beter verbeeld. Dylans artistieke ontwikkeling verliep in deze periode zo heftig, dat critici en fans steeds een paar passen achterliepen. Bringing It All Back Home, dat in maart 1965 verscheen, is een volgende stilistische hink-stap-sprong. De eerste kant van de elpee lijkt zeker onder invloed door de artistieke strapatsen van The Beatles tot stand te zijn gekomen. The Beatles waren artistiek beïnvloed door Dylans muziek en teksten (John Lennon verklaarde dit later ook met zoveel woorden in interviews) en ook door de rock-'n-roll uit Dylans eigen jeugd. De lp bevat Dylans eerste originele uptempo rocksongs. De muziek is nu volop elektrisch en voor het eerst met sessiemuzikanten. Dylan had die al lang gewild, maar kon deze nu eindelijk betalen. Er is alles voor te zeggen om in deze lp een nieuwe start te zien. In tekstueel opzicht zijn de liedjes typisch Dylan-materiaal: droog-geestig, een reeks van groteske, beeldsprakerige beschrijvingen. Het rap-achtige eerste nummer Subterranean Homesick Blues, enigszins schatplichtig aan Chuck Berry's Too Much Monkey Business, is te zien in het begin van D.A. Pennebakers Don't Look Back (en veel later op MTV). De "clip" werd opgenomen in een steegje achter het Savoy Hotel, één van de prestigieuze hotels in Londen. Deze overigens avant-gardistisch documentaire omvat een verslag van Dylans tournee door Europa in 1965. De film werd in de jaren zestig elk jaar opnieuw vertoond in bepaalde Nederlandse bioscopen (van Dylan werd in die jaren nooit iets op de tv vertoond). Enkele verzen: :Johnny's in the basement :Mixin'up the medicine :I'm on the pavement :Thinkin' 'bout the government :Ah get born, keep warm :Short pants, romance, learn dance :Get dressed, get blessed :Try to be a success :Please her, please him, buy gifts :Don't steal, don't lift :Twenty years of schoolin' :And they put you on the day shift Kant 2 is van een andere orde en bestaat uit vier lange akoestische liederen. De onconventionele, politieke, sociale dan wel persoonlijke inhoud is rijk opgetuigd met dichterlijke beeldtaal. Een van deze songs, Mr. Tambourine Man, bezorgde The Byrds, in hun eigen karakteristieke samenzang, een grote hit. Het is een van Dylans klassieke composities. In de zomer van dat jaar stookt Dylan het vuur rond zijn muzikale ontwikkeling hoog op, door tijdens het Newport Folk Festival op te treden met een band. Deze bestaat hoofdzakelijk uit leden van de Paul Butterfield Blues Band (Dylan trad al eerder twee keer op in Newport, in 1963 en 1964). Er bestaan twee uiteenlopende verslagen van de reactie van het publiek op dat pophistorische vermaarde optreden van Dylan in 1965. Feit is dat Dylan een heksenketel van toejuichingen èn gescheld over zich heen kreeg toen hij het podium al na drie liedjes verliet. Het ene verhaal wil dat de scheldpartijen afkomstig waren van buiten zinnen geraakte folkfans die zich volkomen vervreemd voelden van een Dylan met een elektrische gitaar! Het andere verhaal luidt dat de fans gewoon genoeg hadden van de slechte geluidskwaliteit, en het korte optreden niet konden waarderen. Wat het ongenoegen van het publiek ook veroorzaakte, Dylan keerde spoedig terug naar het podium en zong twee veel beter ontvangen akoestische nummers. Maar het belang van deze gebeurtenis in Newport vestigde zich in het bewustzijn van de nieuwe rusteloze generatie. Bedachtzame akoestische muziek leek niet langer te bevredigen, zelfs niet van traditiebewuste zangers als Dylan. De tijden waren veranderd, en in deze ongecontroleerde toestand leek slechts met elektrische power de juiste expressieve snaar geraakt te worden. Creatief hoogtepunt De single Like A Rolling Stone was een hit in de Verenigde Staten (en een voor Nederland betrekkelijke hoge nummer 7), en bevestigde opnieuw Dylans reputatie als liedjesschrijver. Met een lengte van meer dan zes minuten overschreed de song de betamelijke grenzen van de hitparade van die tijd. Het kenmerkende, volle 'bandeloze' geluid en de simpele orgel riff zouden Dylans volgende album Highway 61 Revisited karakteriseren. De lp is een verwijzing naar de weg die van Dylans geboortegrond, Minnesota, rechtstreeks voert naar het muziekparadijs New Orleans; ook slaat de titel op talrijke bluessongs, onder andere Mississippi Fred McDowells 61 Highway. De songs malen door dezelfde muzikale groeven als de hit, het zijn stuk voor stuk surrealistische litanieën à la grotesque, opgesierd door Bloomfields bluesgitaar en een vaste ritmesectie; en Dylans plezier tijdens de opnames is hoorbaar. De elektrische versterking en de beat van de blues-rock beheersen het album en allen die nog hoop hadden Dylan te mogen rekenen onder de "nieuwe folk"-categorie komen bedrogen uit. Het indrukwekkende lied Desolation Row ademt een sombere apocalyptische visie; het bevat tal van verwijzingen naar figuren uit de westerse cultuur. Om het album te promoten werd Dylan geboekt voor twee concerten in de VS, en begon hij een band samen te stellen. Bloomfield wilde de Butterfield Band niet verlaten, Dylan wist echter Al Kooper en Harvey Brooks, beide studiobegeleiders, te interesseren, en de leden van de kroegband Robbie Robertson en Levon Helm, van The Hawks, de begeleidingsband van Ronnie Hawkins. In augustus 1965 werd de groep in Forest Hill Auditorium door een behoorlijk deel van het publiek, ondanks Newport, uitgejouwd; de roep om de akoestische troubadour van de voorgaande jaren klonk opnieuw luid. Maar het optreden op 3 september in de Hollywood Bowl kreeg toch weer een goed onthaal. Kooper en Brooks wilden niet vast met Dylan op tournee. Dylan slaagde er ook niet in om een favoriete begeleidingband, die van Johnny Rivers, met gitarist James Burton en drummer Mickey Jones, over te halen zijn gewone verplichtingen voor een poosje in de steek te laten. Dylan huurde toen voor zijn komende tournee de vroegere begeleidingsband van Ronnie Hawkins, The Hawks, later bekend geworden als The Band, met onder meer Robbie Robertson en Levon Helm. Met hen voerde hij een aantal studiosessies uit, ook in een poging om een opvolger van Highway 61 Revisited op te nemen. Op 2 november 1965 huwde Dylan in het geheim Sarah Lownds. Hun eerste kind was Jesse Byron Dylan, geboren 6 januari 1966. Dylan en Lownd kregen vier kinderen : Jesse, Anna, Samuel en Jakob (9 december 1969). Dylan adopteerde Sarah Lownds' eerste dochter Maria Lownds (21 oktober 1961) uit een eerder huwelijk. In de jaren negentig kreeg de jongste van het paar, Jakob Dylan, bekendheid als leadzanger van de band The Wallflowers. Jesse Dylan is filmregisseur en een erg succesvol zakenman. Dylan en Lownds scheidden in juli 1977, hoewel ze nog vele jaren lang contact zouden blijven houden, volgens sommige berichten nog steeds. Terwijl Dylan en The Hawks op de tournee een steeds welwillender publiek meemaakten, stagneerden de vorderingen in de studio. Op een suggestie van John Hammond bracht Bob Johnston Dylan naar Nashville voor plaatopnamen. Hij zou hier worden begeleid door de beste studiomuzikanten van het land. Alleen Robertson en Kooper kwamen uit New York mee over en speelden een meer bescheiden rol. De Nashville-muzikanten slaagden erin het "ijle kwikzilveren geluid", voort te brengen, zoals Dylan het later zou noemen, en een klassieke plaat die als een van de grootste uit de Amerikaanse populaire muziek wordt beschouwd, Blonde on Blonde (1966). Dylan begon vervolgens aan een ambitieuze "world tour" aan. Deze leidde hem en The Hawks in het voorjaar van 1966 door Australië en Europa. Het stramien was dat het eerste deel van de avond akoestisch verliep, daarna volgde elektrisch rockgeweld. Er waren 24 shows in totaal. Dylan sliep weinig, gebruikte speed en was prikkelbaar. Rauw was de confrontatie met het publiek in de Manchester Free Trade Hall in Engeland. De opname van dit optreden, abusievelijk steeds het "Royal Albert Hall"-concert genoemd, werd officieel eerst in 1998 uitgebracht. Vlak voordat hij aan de laatste song wilde beginnen schold een boze folkfan, die het niet kan accepteren dat Dylan met elektrisch versterkt geluid aan de gang is gegaan, hem uit voor "Judas". Dyland zei dat hij daar niks van geloofde en noemde hem bovendien een leugenaar. -"You're a liar!". Aan de band vroeg hij, "Play fuckin' loud!", en de band zette zo snoeihard de laatste song van die avond in, "Like a Rolling Stone", alsof de rockmuziek erin geheid moest worden. Einde van de protestzanger Dylan voelt zich al lange tijd gegijzeld door de vasthoudende folkfans, maar ook door de linkse studenten die hem een politieke leidersrol toedichten, en, na de burgerrechtenbeweging, hem nu het liefst vooraan zagen lopen in anti-Vietnamdemonstraties. De immense Amerikaanse Star en Stripes-vlag, opgehangen achter op het podium van een Parijse concertzaal, is duidelijk een van Dylans protestacties tegen de voortdurende, politieke aanspraken op zijn persoon. De vlag is de politieke, visuele, tegenhanger van het vocale protest "Play it fuckin' loud", tegen een muziekgezelschap dat hem bij zich wil houden. Maar hoe hard zijn protesten ook klinken of tonen, het dringt niet door; Dylan blijft de ongewilde held van zijn generatie, of, zoals hij later zelf zal opmerken: "de woordvoerder van een generatie". De protesten in zijn songs zijn in deze tijd allang niet meer maatschappelijk geïnspireerd, maar een vertolking van verknoeide liefdesrelaties, verraden verwachtingen, of een absurd levensgevoel. Dylan keerde na de tournee terug naar New York. De druk op hem blijft groot. Zijn uitgever dringt aan op het manuscript van de novelle/het gedicht Tarantula. Manager Albert Grosman heeft alvast een slopende concerttoer voor de duur van de zomer en de herfst gepland. In dit tempo dreigt Dylans privé-leven en professionele leven geheel uit de bocht te vliegen. Op 29 juni 1966 krijgt hij, na verschillende slapeloze nachten, een ongeluk met zijn motor, een Triumph 500. Wat de feitelijke toedracht was en wat hij precies mankeerde is onduidelijk. Dylan vertelt later in zijn Chronicles, volume 1 (2004), dat hij aan het jachtige bestaan van het sterdom wilde ontkomen: "Truth was that I wanted to get out of the rat race". Toen Dylan zijn creatieve werkzaamheden weer kon hervatten, begon hij aan de redactie van Eat the Document, een slechts weinig vertoonde opvolger van Don't Look Back, de documentaire die D.A. Pennebaker maakte van een vorige Dylan-tournee door Engeland. Belangrijker nog is dat hij weer muziek ging maken met The Hawks, door de buitenwereld inmiddels The Band genoemd, en wel in de kelder van hun nabijgelegen huis "Big Pink". In een zeer ontspannen sfeer in de zomer van 1967 werd een groot aantal liedjes opgenomen, dat eerst op witte platen en pas veel later, in 1975 door Columbia, als The Basement Tapes uitgebracht werd. Het zijn oude en nieuwe songs, en ze klinken als een onwaarschijnlijke authentieke dwarsdoorsnede van de Amerikaanse muziekgeschiedenis; folksongs, hillbillies en blues. De teksten zijn dramatisch geladen, dan wel nemen deze een kolderieke en vrolijke wending. Ommekeer Niets van dit al openbaarde zich op de eerstvolgende officiële, weer in Nashville opgenomen en ouderwets vliegensvlug geproduceerde lp John Wesley Harding (1967). Deze plaat markeert echter een ommekeer in Dylans carrière. De plaat ademt rust uit, de liedjes en ballades hebben een beschouwelijk karakter. Dylan las het laatste jaar, levend binnen de veste van zijn gezin, veel in de Bijbel, en dat had zijn weerslag op de tekst. De structuur van de muziek was eenvoudig en opnieuw met uitsluitend akoestische instrumenten. Sommige critici bespeurden een subtiel indirect protest van Dylans kant: tegen de immer meer psychedelisch wordende popcultuur, die de muzikale vervolmaking zoekt door middel van een escalerend duizelingwekkend orkestratie en instrumentarium. Dylan hield dit voor gezien. Woody Guthrie stierf in oktober 1967. Dylan trad voor het eerst op in 18 maanden, ter gelegenheid van een paar concerten te zijner nagedachtenis, in januari 1968. In 1969 gaf Dylan acte de présence op het Isle of Wight Festival; de artiest leek een metamorfose te hebben ondergaan, in een smetteloos wit pak en met getrimde haren gaf hij een korzelig optreden weg, het leek wel een protest tegen de flodderige wijze waarop de hippies zich uitdosten. Op het beroemde grotere festival dat hier in 1970 plaatsvond was Dylan niet aanwezig. Dan verschijnt Nashville Skyline, april 1969, zeker als plaat even atypisch te noemen, het countrygenre past hoegenaamd niet in dit post-hippietijdperk. Hij zingt een duet met Johnny Cash. De plaat, voor het eerst een minder baanbrekende in zijn carrière, is voor veel popliefhebbers meer een vloek in de kerk. Dylan lijkt met een ander -nasaal- stemgeluid aan te willen geven dat het gedaan is met de mythe Dylan; de magisch formulerende leider-met-boodschap voor de nieuwe generatie. Opnieuw verwarring bij weer een nieuwe generatie fans, die nog onder de indruk van een vorige Dylan verkeerde. Meer klassiek werk, bekering De vroege jaren 70 waren van de moeilijkste in Dylans carrière. Hij wilde een 'goede huisvader' zijn voor zijn vrouw en kinderen en was het hele gedoe rond zijn persoon meer dan beu, hoezeer hij de roem op zich overigens wel op prijs stelde. Verschillende keren moest hij verhuizen omdat hij telkens weer opgejaagd werd door fans. Bovendien kende hij grote problemen met zijn manager Albert Grossman. Deze streek vijftig procent op van elke plaat die Dylan verkocht. Begin 1970 kwam Dylan op de proppen met de merkwaardigste plaat uit zijn carrière. Self Portrait staat vol met covers en herwerkte versies van zijn eigen nummers. Grossman kreeg enkel geld voor nummers geschreven door Dylan, dus aan deze plaat kon hij zo goed als geen cent verdienen. Hetzelfde jaar kwam Dylan met New Morning; een lp met hoogwaardige nummers. Door deze plaat geloofden zijn fans weer in hem. Het werd één van zijn best verkopende platen ooit, zeker ook doordat het publiek koopkrachtiger was dan ooit tevoren. In 1974 probeerde hij een echte comeback te forceren. Hij nam een plaat op met The Band en hij ging voor de eerste keer in acht jaar weer op een grote tournee. Planet Waves is een plaat vol goede nummers maar had toch niet zo veel succes als zijn voorgangers. De tour op zich was soms chaotisch maar toch zeer hoogstaand. Ondertussen ging het bergafwaarts met zijn huwelijk. De spanningen met Sara liepen hoog op en dit kon hij ook voor de buitenwereld niet langer verbergen. Hoogstwaarschijnlijk was Dylan zelf de grootste aanleiding voor alle problemen aangezien hij geregeld een slippertje maakte en naar het schijnt soms onuitstaanbaar was om mee samen te wonen. Toch deed de scheiding hem zeer veel pijn. Voor de fans en zijn muziek was dit eigenlijk net wat nodig was. Januari 1975 kwam hij met één van de sterkste platen uit zijn carrière: Blood On The Tracks. Op deze plaat legt hij bij moment zijn hart en ziel bloot. De hele plaat is een blauwdruk van zijn huwelijk en geeft een mix van emoties weer. In Shelter From The Storm vertelt hij over hun eerste ontmoetingen en in You're A Big Girl Now laat hij de indruk na dat hij zich neerlegt bij de situatie. In 1976 kwam hij uit met de opvolger: Desire. Deze plaat is weer helemaal anders dan zijn voorganger en vooral de nummers "Hurricane" en "Sara" springen hier in het oog. "Sara" is een ode aan zijn vrouw en tegelijkertijd een soort van afscheid. Gedurende The Rolling Thunder Revue speelde hij het nummer enkele keren maar daarna durfde hij het niet meer aan te raken. "Hurricane" is een protestlied over Rubin Carter, een Afro-Amerikaanse bokser die op twijfelachtige wijze is veroordeeld voor drievoudige moord. Desire is de meest geslaagde LP van Dylan ooit en hij kan ook artistiek gezien als een van de hoogtepunten uit Dylans carrière worden beschouwd. Eind 1975 ging hij weer op tournee. Het moet wel de excentriekste tournee zijn uit de hele jaren 70. Dylan had de bedoeling om met een soort karavaan door de Verenigde Staten te trekken en her en der kleine plaatsen aan te doen. Vele muzikanten gingen mee in zijn kielzog. De shows waren dan ook veel meer dan optredens van Dylan. Joan Baez, Roger McGuinn, T-Bone Burnett zijn slechts enkele van de namen die steevast met hem op het podium stonden. De shows duurden dikwijls tegen de vier uur en waren ronduit fantastisch te noemen. Enkele hoogtepunten zijn tegenwoordig verkrijgbaar op The Bootleg Series 5. Gedurende de tournee nam hij ook een nieuwe film op, Renaldo en Clara. Vreemd genoeg speelde hij hier de rol van Renaldo en de rol van Clara wordt gespeeld door... jawel zijn (ex-)vrouw Sara. Een centraal nummer in de tournee was "Hurricane" (1976). Hiermee probeerde hij de bokser Rubin Carter uit de gevangenis te krijgen, die volgens hem ten onrechte was veroordeeld voor een drievoudige moord. Hij organiseerde hiervoor twee benefietconcerten. Een reeks platen, uitgebracht eind de jaren zeventig en begin de jaren tachtig, waren christelijk geïnspireerd; Dylan was een trouw aanhanger van Jezus geworden. De eerste van deze platen, Slow Train Coming met het dan net ontdekte gitaartalent Mark Knopfler, mag er muzikaal zijn; een geëmotioneerde Dylan telt nog altijd mee. Midden de jaren tachtig geraakt Dylan in een artistieke impasse en levert hij zowel live als in de studio slechts matig werk af. Enkel het album Infidels samen met Mark Knopfler, weet in de periode echt te bekoren. Een dieptepunt in 's mans carrière is zijn bijdrage op het benefietconcert Live Aid anno 1985, waar hij samen met Keith Richards en Ron Wood een beschamende finale speelt. Eind jaren '80 was Dylan met veel succes lid van de Traveling Wilburys, een samenwerking met George Harrison, Roy Orbison, Tom Petty en Jeff Lynne. Recent werk Dylans stemgeluid van het niveau you either love it or you hate it bracht vele critici ertoe te zeggen dat de slechtste vertolker van Dylan-songs Dylan zelf is, anderen beschouwen hem als een van de beste zangers en fraseurs die de lichte muziek heeft gekend. Door zijn stijl en eindeloos repertoire heeft Dylan een grote schare trouwe fans aan zich gebonden. Vooral het album 'Oh Mercy', uitgebracht samen met Daniel Lanois, deed in 1989 het tij keren en toonde opnieuw een, zowel muzikaal als tekstueel, geïnspireerde Dylan. Rond die tijd ging ook de zogenaamde 'Never Ending Tour' van start; een tot op heden niet aflatende reeks optredens, waarbij Dylan jaarlijks zo'n honderd avonden per jaar optreedt. Met zijn verschijning op MTV-unplugged spreekt hij verrassend een jeugdig publiek aan. In 1997 schitterde de ster van Dylan andermaal met de cd 'Time Out Of Mind', waarvoor hij een Grammy-award ontving, de hoogste onderscheiding in de muziekindustrie. Hij herstelde van een levensbedreigende hartaandoening en ging onvermoeibaar verder on the road; onder andere een fel bediscussieerde pauselijke audiëntie, een Oscar voor de soundtrack van 'Wonder Boys' (Things Have Changed) en een twijfelachtige nominatie voor de Nobelprijs voor de Literatuur vallen hem te beurt. Met 'Time Out Of Mind' en het daarop volgende '"Love And Theft"' (uit 2001) biedt Dylan weer betekenis en diepgang. Thema's in zijn werk blijven: 'schuld, boete en verlossing', 'liefde en lijden', 'innerlijkheid en onthechting'. Tot op de dag van vandaag brengt Dylan hoogwaardig nieuw en herwerkt ouder materiaal uit en geeft hij shows over de hele wereld. Hij schreef met Chronicles het eerste deel van zijn autobiografie, speelde de hoofdrol in de (geflopte) film 'Masked and Anonymous', en laat zich tegenwoordig horen als succesvol dj op de Amerikaanse internetradio XM. Al geven critici vaak minpunten aan zijn laatste platen en vele concerten, Dylan blijft een 'éénmansbeweging' binnen de hedendaagse kunst wiens invloed, maatschappelijk én artistiek, niet te schatten is en die ruime waardering blijft genieten. Zijn stem kraakt aan alle kanten, hij wisselde de gitaar voor piano wegens rugklachten; Dylan is op leeftijd en dat wil hij niet verdoezelen. Zijn onbenaderbaarheid als persoon voedt de mythe rond deze levende legende. Eind 2005 bracht Martin Scorsese de hoogtijdagen van zijn verhaal sterk in beeld met de documentaire 'No Direction Home'. In de zomer van 2006 verscheen The Bob Dylan Encyclopedia, van de hand van historicus Michael Gray. Hierin staat vrijwel alles over Dylan. Op 28 augustus 2006 verscheen de cd 'Modern Times' officieel. Eerder al waren enkele geluidsfragmenten op internet 'gelekt'. Op 25 augustus was de cd al te koop bij de grotere muziekzaken. De laatste keer dat Dylan optrad in Nederland was op 10, 11 en 12 april 2009 in de Heineken Music Hall in Amsterdam. Op 24 april 2009 verscheen Dylans nieuwe studioalbum Together Through Life. Dat album heeft hij opgenomen toen hij toch in de studio was om een soundtrack op te nemen. In 2007 is de biografische film I'm Not There verschenen, waarin Dylan door maar liefst zes verschillende acteurs en actrices wordt gespeeld: Christian Bale, Heath Ledger, Marcus Carl Franklin, Richard Gere, Ben Whishaw en Cate Blanchett. De film is in Nederland en België verschenen op 13 maart 2008. Daarnaast is Dylan ook een tekenend kunstenaar zoals blijkt uit de tentoonstelling 'The Drawn Blank Series' die van 28 oktober 2007 tot 3 februari 2008 gehouden is in Chemnitz (Duitsland). Op 9 oktober 2009 verscheen Christmas in the Heart, het kerstalbum van Dylan. Op deze plaat staan (christelijke) traditionals, en geen eigen composities. De opbrengst van de cd is bestemd voor de voedselbank in Amerika. Covers Zijn werk is door velen gecoverd. Grote namen uit het verleden danken hun succes aan de nummers van Dylan, zoals The Byrds met Dylans Mr. Tambourine Man. De vermaarde folkzangeres Joan Baez in wier voorprogramma Dylan in zijn beginperiode optrad en met wie hij ook duetten zong, vertolkte later van hem onder meer Sad Eyed Lady Of The lowlands. Sheryl Crow nam in 1998 zijn nummer Mississippi op, al is dat feitelijk geen cover omdat Dylan het zelf pas in 2001 opnam en uitbracht. Ook anderen coverden nummers van Dylan, zoals Johnny Cash met June Carter Cash (It ain't me), The Turtles (It ain't me babe, Love minus zero/no limit en Like a rolling stone), Jimi Hendrix (All Along the Watchtower), Rolling Stones (Like A Rolling Stone), Guns N' Roses (Knockin' On Heaven's Door), Red Hot Chili Peppers (Subterranean Homesick Blues), Rage Against the Machine (Maggie's Farm) en zelfs collega singer-songwriter Neil Diamond met (Lay Lady Lay en Make You Feel My Love). In maart 2007 bracht Bryan Ferry zelfs een volledig album uit, genaamd Dylanesque, met louter Dylancovers. Twee speciale gevallen zijn het hommagenummer "In De Hemel Is Geen Dylan (Daarom Draaien Wij Hem Hier)" door De Nieuwe Snaar en Freek de Jonges hit "Leven Na De Dood" dat onder een andere tekst de melodie van Bob Dylans "Death Is Not The End" covert. Voor de film Watchmen heeft My Chemical Romance het nummer Desolation Row gecoverd. Externe links * Bob Dylan Lyrics * Bobdylan.com * Analyse van Mr. Tambourineman Categorie:Amerikaans zanger Categorie:Folkmusicus Categorie:Mondharmonicaspeler Categorie:Amerikaans singer-songwriter Categorie:Popzanger Categorie:Pseudoniem Categorie:Hippiecultuur Categorie:Bob Dylan